1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to voltage sensing devices and, more particularly, is directed towards plug-type transient surge suppressors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to protect electronic equipment against premature failure caused by transient surges. A variety of devices have been designed to sense voltage mangitude and to suppress transients above a predetermined level. Generally, such devices are complex in construction and costly to manufacture. A need has arisen for a transient surge suppressor that is compact, relatively low in cost and simple in construction.